


DON'T LET ME GET AWAY...

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, HTGAWM-fandom, Law School, Unrequited Love, WAUREL-fandom - Freeform, cover-ups, homicides, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: HTGAWM-CHAPTER 1 LAUREL/WES, BONNIE/FRANK
Relationships: Bonnie Winterbottom/Frank Delfino, Laurel Castillo & Wes Gibbins, Laurel Castillo/Frank Delfino (past), Laurel Castillo/Wes Gibbins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	DON'T LET ME GET AWAY...

The moment Michaela excuses herself, announcing that she needs to refresh her drink, Laurel scans the room, quickly locating Wes: he's standing  
alone by one of the food tables. "Hey, again."

He smiled in return, capturing her left pinky with his right. "Let's go to the library-I wanna talk to you about something, and it's too loud in here", she  
tells him, leaning close. They walk to that area and take seats near the central bookcase. There's a flush on his handsome face, probably from liquor and  
the heat from the many bodies occupying the other room. There's also an expectant look, and so Laurel says what's on her mind: "I want to tell you something,  
and please don't interrupt until I'm finished, OK?"

He nods his agreement, and she continues: “I've been so scattered this past year, and I fully expect you to be unsure about where we stand- _you and me_  
: and it's not your fault. I am the one who's been unclear about what I want and WHO I want. When I say I love you more, I don’t mean I love you more than you  
love me. I mean I love you more than the bad days ahead of us, I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than the distance between us,  
I love you more than any obstacle that could try and come between us. I love you, Wes. You might know that before I had a habit of 'over-lapping' the involve-  
ments with men that I've had: all of that is over. I am ready to commit to you and you only. So that there's no doubt: I'm with _YOU_ -I only want to  
be with you. You have nothing to worry about as far as past men in my life-specifically FRANK. I'm in love with YOU, Wes...I want to be with YOU. Okay?"  
When he doesn't immediately respond, she adds "You can talk now."

He said" You have a past: so what? So do I. I don't judge you for it, and I won't hold it against you. Who am I to judge? When we kissed for the first time, you  
were still with Frank-the same when we had sex the first time-I'm in no position to look d. As long as you know that I feel the exact same, if not more strongly.  
If you say that it's over with Frank, then OK. I've broken up with Meg."

Laurel smiles. "Then for once, neither of us is with someone else-WHOO-HOO-‘PDA’ at last!"

"That's what you were after?" Wes jokes.

"Come on...let's go home."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At Bonnie's (later, after the party has concluded) Frank Delfino fidgets nervously: he never flinched when committing no fewer than eight murders, he has  
a case of nerves when facing the music as to whether Bonnie will accept him back. "Frank, would you even be here if Laurel didn't choose WES instead of  
you? And please be honest-it won't change my decision."

"I can answer if you like...are you sure that you want me to?", Frank asks, his expression somber.

"Now that I think about it-NO, don't answer. If SHE-Laurel-changes HER mind...then what?

Frank says simply "She won't."

"Then sit; let's talk."


End file.
